


Посмотри, кем я стал (ты помнишь меня другим?)

by BetsyWayne



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Сергей не может удержать контроль в трясущихся — после удара — руках, и от этого хуже всего.Олег пытался сделать всё, что в его силах.
Kudos: 11





	Посмотри, кем я стал (ты помнишь меня другим?)

_Олег нихрена не помогает._

Гнев зреет в нём, расцветает чернильными цветами под кожей, растворяется в крови под оглушающий шорох крыльев в ушах [он ничего не слышит, ничего не слышит, ни-че-го]. Заполняет собой лёгкие и заставляет задыхаться, когда стальной хваткой сжимает сердце, вынуждая в бездонном — бессмысленном — отчаянии глотать воздух [слишком мало, слишком, с л и ш к о м]. Сергей содрогается всем телом, неспособный справиться с ощущениями, которых в один момент становится чересчур; с неудачами — не ново для того, кто всего добивался потом и кровью, но как же, до безумия, раздражает вновь ощущать себя таким, слабым и неспособным с чем-то справиться [он ведь пообещал, что всё это останется в прошлом].

Сергей не может удержать контроль в трясущихся — после удара — руках, и от этого хуже всего.

Олег пытался сделать всё, что в его силах.

Олег [на _их_ памяти] делал _недостаточно_.

Всегда и везде сопровождавший его, не волком, но преданным псом, Олег знал больше других — больше, чем кто-либо сможет узнать, — замечал детали, что могли укрыться от взгляда даже опытных журналистов, снующих поблизости, точно крысы, ищущие самые большие мусорные кучи. Говорил о том, что другим бы Разумовский никогда не позволил сказать вслух. В последнее время, пожалуй, больше, чем следовало. Олег видел его насквозь. беспокоился за него и оберегал, даже если лучшим решением было бы сделать шаг назад.

«Да ты, черт возьми, выглядишь, как ходячий труп последнее время. Неужели не видишь?»

И от слов Олега — не по себе. Откровенно, без напускной показушности, которую пришлось научиться показывать на публике. Так с самого начала было проще. Волков умудряется задеть что-то глубоко внутри, что Сергей пытался скрывать даже от близкого друга; что-то наравне с голосом, мешающим сомкнуть глаз по ночам, что-то наравне с идеями, в обычное время вызывающими у него отвращение. Что-то — наравне с неосязаемым куполом из стальных перьев, что накрывал его во снах, не позволяя очнуться и сбежать, с цветом древесной смолы, в которой он застывал раз за разом, теряясь во времени. Сергей шел на цвет янтаря, потому что верил — за надеждой скрывается свет, но раз за разом пропадал во тьме.

Олег, наверное, догадывался.

Олег, раз уж на то пошло, _ничего_ не мог знать наверняка. Всего лишь предполагал, и каждое его слово [до ужаса верно, почему ты ничего не видишь?] ошибочно, он разбрасывается ими, но ничего не понимает.

Ведь слово — оружие, и пули его не лгут.

— Следи за тем, что говоришь, Волков. И с кем, — даже в бесконтрольной злости, когда пламя жжёт изнутри, не повышает Сергей голоса. Ладонь пульсирует от пощечины — жест не злости, но унижения; знак, показывающий, где чьё место, и почему не стоит переступать черту. Удар, который Разумовский никогда не позволил бы себе совершить — только не на того, кто был с ним рядом всё это время, кто давал поддержку, даже если он о ней не просил, кто защищал, хотя им давно уже не пять лет, и Сергей не боится мелковозрастных хулиганов — сам способен оказать отпор.

Олегу эти интонации почти незнакомы.

Олега эти интонации, на самом деле, ничуть не удивляют.

— Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.

Сергей замирает. Возвращается к действительности и теперь уже слышит лишь стук собственного сердца, чертовски перепуганного. Его скоро достигает осознание того, _что_ он сделал. Что _позволил_ себе сделать. Опускает взгляд на собственную ладонь, запускает пальцы в растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы. В глазах Волкова короткое замешательство сменяется непроницаемым холодом.

— О-олеж, я… — каждое новое слово даётся с трудом, застревает комом в горле. Сергею жаль, правда жаль, но он неспособен облечь сожаление в форму.

Тянется к нему, но Волков словно и не видит, отступая.

— Я должен вернуться к работе, проверить, все ли на своих постах. А тебе стоит отдышаться и вернуться в зал. Тебя уже наверняка заждались.

И больше — ничего.

Сергей крепче сжимает пальцы в волосах, тянет, почти до боли, пытаясь отрезвить себя. Готов позвать Олега, не позволить ему просто так повернуться спиной и уйти, но сохраняет молчание.

Молчание, тонущее в шорохе крыльев за спиной.


End file.
